edfandomcom-20200215-history
Over Your Ed
"Over Your Ed" is the 4th episode of Season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd and Eddy give Ed a bath after he ruins their latest scam due to his stench and clumsiness. Receiving a complete image makeover, Ed is tutored by Eddy to become a stylish and sociable person. Plot The day begins with the Eds readying themselves to start the day. Edd works hard at his bath, trying to make himself spotless, while Eddy takes a vigorous shower, and Ed forgets to even bathe. After this, they head out to start the newest scam: an En-O-Gee Drink stand. While the stand is initially very rickety, Edd and Eddy manage to get it into working condition before Ed arrives. Eddy tries to get Ed to put the sign for the scam in the correct position, but is quickly distracted by Ed's stench prompting him to shout "Ed! You smell like a gym bag! When was the last time you've had a bath?!" Ed says "I forget." Eddy then moves over to see how Edd is doing. Edd is carefully measuring sugar, but Eddy, knowing what their customers will want, decides to pour a whole sack of sugar into the pitcher. When Edd finally measures out what he think is the correct amount, he drops it in the pitcher and starts mixing it in. Ed then goes over to Edd and asks to help but he only makes things worse with his stink. Edd sends Ed off and tastes the sugary concoction, which makes him extremely hyper. Ed then goes over to Eddy and asks to be the sales Ed. Eddy denies him at first but Edd says that it can't hurt and Eddy reluctantly gives in. He then feeds Ed a sales pitch, which Ed screws up, and when Kevin and Nazz arrive for drinks, Ed singlehandedly destroys the scam. After the customers leave, Eddy berates Ed, but Ed is oblivious to his anger, and Eddy gives up, wondering what they will do with him. At this, Edd suggests a makeover, and Eddy gets an idea. Ed is next seen sitting naked in a wagon. Edd and Eddy proceed to wash the boy before packing him off to Eddy's house for new, cool clothes. A wardrobe selected and a shower given, Eddy teaches Ed some of his coolest moves, and Edd comes up with some hip phrases he can say. They then decide to test him out and put Ed in the lane. When Jimmy comes along, Ed is quickly able to win him over, and soon after that, he wins over the kids. Eddy then comes up with a way to make money off of this: an "Ed the Great" show. Soon enough, the show is set up in the shed and the kids have paid to watch. Eddy sends Ed onstage, and Ed recites "Ed-isms" for the cheering crowd. Things suddenly go sour, however. The Kankers break in and start to torment Ed. When Ed scans the sheet of cool catchphrases he got from Edd, May grabs it and calls him a cheater. The evil trio then proceed to wreck the show, turning Ed into a bumbling idiot and sending the Eds flying into a wheelbarrow full of manure. The kids leave, disgusted. To top it all off, Lee steals Eddy's money and leaves the Eds broke once more. The Eds wind up outside the candy store, depressed. Edd has finally come down from his sugar high and has a large block of ice pressed to his head. Ed, trying to cheer up his friends, comes up with a cool phrase on his own: "I say the cheese is always twice the fence post!" Eddy, not one to be cheered by this, merely darkly wishes for a fence post, presumably to use on Ed. Trivia *'Goofs': **The R on the pink sugar bowl changes from uppercase to lowercase in between shots. **When Ed says "Don't smell it, just gel it!" Jonny's mouth moves several times but no words come out. **When Kevin says "Just what are you up to?" the brim of his hat is black. After Ed answers, it is red. In the next shot when his hat is fully seen, the brim is black again. **When Sarah says "Come on Ed" just after Ed impresses the kids, her mouth did not move. **When Jonny laughed at Ed during the show, his mouth did not move. **When Lee says "We forgot our money", it is easy to notice May and Marie's mouths move a little bit, but no words come out. However, when their mouths move they make pig noises. **Ed's shirt in this episode is white, but when Marie pulled his jacket off and he spun, it was green (the color of his trademark jacket). **Edd is not hyperactive for most of the show, even though his sugar rush hadn't worn off yet. **In the final scene when the Eds are sitting on the sidewalk, after Edd replies to Eddy, Edd's socks are missing. **After Eddy delivers the last line of the episode, his mouth rapidly changes shape for a few frames. *Ed reveals he is about 5' 9" tall, a normal human's adult height. However, the adults in the series seem to be giants, so this height could be fairly normal for his age. *Ed has red/ginger hair in this episode, but in "The Luck of the Ed," his hair is black. **It would make sense if red/ginger was Ed's real hair color, as he and Sarah are siblings. *The En-O-Gee Drinks stand reappears in "A Glass of Warm Ed," where it has a sign placed in front of the original reading "Ed's Mart" for the new scam. **In "Urban Ed," an advertisement for En-O-Gee Drinks is seen in Edtropolis. *This episode is the only time Ed is seen taking any sort of bath or shower. *Ed has no problem with soap in this episode, but later episodes such as "Once Upon an Ed" and "Run for your Ed" show he is afraid of soap. Ed may have developed this fear at some point after this episode. *Ed's catchphrase paper has "Yabba-Dabba" on it, which May refers to as cheating. She may be correct, as this is the catchphrase of Fred Flintstone, only Fred's has a "doo" at the end. *This is one of the few episodes in which Ed's bathtub isn't filled with gravy. The bathtub was empty again in "An Ed is Born" and "Who's Minding the Ed?." *The shed used for the "Ed the Great" show was also used by Sarah as a hiding spot in "Ed-n-Seek." *This is the first episode where the Kids encounter the Kankers. Video See also *Ed the Great *En-O-Gee Drinks *The Ed Show *Outdoor Shower *Gas Mask Category:Episodes Category:Season 1